Nerissa Blackfish
Nerissa Blackfish is one of the Hunter of Artemis. She is the one who can turn into a killer whale. Info Name: Nerissa Blackfish Age: 2,000 Parent's Story: Native American Folklore (Tlingit) Roommate: TBA Alignment: Rebel Secret Heart's Desire: To be the best fisher in the world. My "Magic" Touch: I can turn into a killer whale. Storybook Romance Status: I'm immortal, so this romance thing might be a little tricky with a mortal. "Oh Curses!" Moment: I can be somewhat fickle. Favorite Subject: Geografairy. I'm good at navigating waters. Least Favorite Subject: Dance Class-ic. I'm rather clumsy on my feet. Best Friend Forever After: The other hunters of Artemis. Character Appearance In her human form she has bronze skin and black and white hair. She wears a black and white sweater, white pants, and black boots. She often wears a killer whale hoodie. Around her eyes are white patches shaped like those on killer whales. She can also take the form of a killer whale by using the killer whale charm around her neck. Personality Nerissa is quiet and calm, and she isn't one to talk much. She prefers to keep away from people. Biography Hello! I am Nerissa Blackfish. I am one of the Hunters of Artemis. My mother is a killer whale spirit. She sent me to Earth to act as her messenger. I am two thousand years old, though I look like a teenager. I age very slowly and I am immortal. I can turn into a killer whale (or orca, blackfish, or whatever you like to call it), and I use it to go into the seas to hunt fish for my fellow hunters. I am a very persistent hunter and when I hunt, I won't stop until I catch something. Fish is my favorite food and I can't get enough of it. I enjoy swimming through the seas and communicating with the mermaids. I am a very quiet person, who doesn't like to talk too much. You don't need a thousand words to describe yourself - I prefer to let it out through my actions. Like all Hunters of Artemis, I am a Rebel. I think students should be free. We're holding our own in a great big storm, and we should all find our way through the storm. I think that the world would be a much better place if we let our hearts lead the way through life. I am very close with Benjamin Tireur, who is a good friend of mind even though the other Hunters of Artemis are rivals with Clan Fortunio (the club that he's part of). He kind of has a crush on me, but I have mixed feelings about it. He's a sweet kid, and he's very handsome, but it feels painful to know that he will grow old while I stay young. That's the downside to immortality - you lose so many friends. Trivia *Her parent's story comes from Tlingit folklore. The Tlingit are a Native American tribe native to southeastern Alaska. *NibiruMul chose a killer whale because killer whales are his favorite animals. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Rebels Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Animal parent Category:Immortals Category:NibiruMul's OCs Category:Hunters of Artemis Category:Work in progress Category:Shapeshifters Category:Native American Category:Cetaceans